6 - Minimal
by DTA2013
Summary: Set around season 4: The tension in the bullpen was thick, so when a case called for two members of the team to go undercover Hotch thought it would be a good idea to send Reid and Prentiss, In some strange hope that some space between Emily and Jennifer would be welcome..Please R&R and As ever I don't own Criminal Minds- Just for fun ;) Part of the Manipulation: Series
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Minimal **

**October **

**As ever I do not own criminal minds they belong to their rightful owners at cbs…**

**Set around season 4, if you haven't read my others you may want to since all of them carry on from each other… as ever please R&R**

JJ arrived at work locking herself away in her office, to say she was in a bad mood was the understatement of the century, due to the fact right now she was glad her wife was on an assignment with Reid because in truth she wanted to kill her, not with a gun but a slow and painful death seemed to be very fitting after the conversation they had, had that night before she flew out to Colorado,

Emily had been back a week and within that week Emily had managed to upset and piss JJ off it wasn't the fact she was back at work within a month and a half or the fact that her surgery was coming up in a couple of months, it was the fact that Emily had spent every night in her study, not in bed next to the women she loved, Emily had begun to pull away from her from their children and all JJ could do was watch.

JJ for her part had spent that week locked in her office at work and snapping at anyone who dared to walk in, Emily spent the days at work quite as she worked on the consults on her desk, which the finished stack was piled next to her as she didn't dare to take them up to JJ. Morgan had tried to joke but Emily had cut him off just as fast.

The tension in the BAU bullpen was thick and Hotch doubted a knife would be able to cut through it. So when an undercover assignment came up he decided to send Emily and Reid undercover in an attempt to allow the two women some time apart before things got much worse

* * *

They had received a tip about an local underground cult 'Ranch' that children were being abused, but since the caller never gave a name only that she saw it happen, child services had been called and with that so had the FBI.

As they drove towards the 'Ranch' they ran through the phone call which took place, the caller said she was 15 which fit with the Jessica's description "So what do we know about the leader of the compound" Emily asked

"Benjamin Cyrus no criminal record, no record at all really" Reid said as he looked down at the file as Emily spoke to Nancy "with their view on outsiders it would best if you didn't introduce us as FBI just use our real names and introduce us as child victim interview experts"

Emily paused as they pulled up outside the Ranch house where they meet Cyrus, who was sitting on the wall buy the steps "The children are in the school, I will take you to them" Reid paused for a moment before following them up the stairs "You using solar panels?" he said to Cyrus "you sound surprised" he commented as he looked Reid over "Not surprised impressed" he replied with a slight smile before starting to walk up the steps again.

Once inside Emily interviews a young girl at a school desk. "We received a phone call alleging that an adult male member of your church was having inappropriate relations with the younger woman here," Before the girl answers Emily explains that the reason for their visit has nothing to do with the community's religious beliefs.

"You're talking about Cyrus," the girl says. "Is it inappropriate for a husband to share a bed with his wife? He's a prophet. It's an honour to bear his children," the 15-year-old says defiantly.

Silent alarm bells go off. The girl, Jessie, explains that Cyrus is her husband and "a prophet." "It's an honour to bear his children," the 15-year-old says defiantly.

Suddenly, Cyrus and a group of men burst into the room carrying automatic weapons. Unbeknownst to Prentiss and Spencer, police are about to raid the compound! Officers break down the doors and rush the school and church. From above, compound members open fire on the police. In the course of the shoot-out, a state police officer accompanying Emily and Reid is shot dead through the chest.

The police pull back. And the stand-off begins….

* * *

JJ came half racing back into the bullpen switching on the TV in mid-step of calling Morgan's attention. "isn't that where Emily and Reid are?" he questioned as JJ just nodded in response "HOTCH" Morgan shouted with enough emotion it pulled both Hotch and Rossi out of their offices. Morgan drew the attention back to the TV as they all watched in shock, just as the phones began to light up sending each one ringing.

"We are lead on this" Hotch said as the team didn't think twice as they headed straight out the building wasting no time getting to and on the jet. Garcia appeared on the laptop as she looked at them all. Morgan was the first to speak

"What you got for us Garcia?"

"Ah, we got budkiss. It's like the guy never cast a shadow on the known universe. However his predecessor, Leo Cane, is doing a 17-year stretch at Deerfield federal prison. Apparently Libertarians, do not like paying taxes." Garcia stated "17 years for tax evasion?" Morgan questioned "Oh no, that'd be two years for tax evasion and 15 for going after four IRS-agents with a Louisville slugger." Garcia said with a slight smirk on her face

JJ sat at the back of the jet wishing they were there already cursing herself for being so mad at her wife and also cursing Emily for the reason she was totally infuriated at her

* * *

As Emily sat in the basement the thought went through her mind **'if and when we get out of here Jennifer is going to kill me'**

* * *

Morgan walked to the back of the jet sitting opposite JJ "She is going to be fine" he said softly "And then I can personally kill her" JJ said the anger in her voice couldn't be hidden but Morgan pushed a little "What the hell is going on with you two?" he almost snapped "Oh you mean beside her pulling away not sleeping hardly eating and then last night before they left asked me if anything should happen to her make sure their children knew she loved them and she near enough said goodbye to me, so yeah nothing is going on" JJ snapped at him, Morgan looked at her for a moment "JJ you know she loves you and she wouldn't have meant it and I am more than sure she didn't know this was going to happen" he said calmly, JJ let out a sigh as she nodded "Sorry"

"Why didn't we know about a raid" Hotch said as JJ approached them all "because the state attorney general kept it quiet. Turns out Wells, has aspirations of becoming governor in the next election and didn't want the raid jeopardized that" her voice was somewhat cold and detached as she spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily sat opposite Reid as they both looked over watching the two men that held the automatic guns. "Why the hell weren't we warn, no red flags were brought up" Emily whispered to Reid "I don't know" Emily sighed softly as she took in everyone around her.

"Did you know?" Cyrus shouted as he walked into where they were sitting, Emily looked at Reid both of them had an equally confused look on their faces "No" they answered "Where's Nancy?" Emily asked "They shot her, it wasn't us" Cyrus defended himself as he looked at the two of them.

* * *

"I demand to know why the FBI was sending in undercover agents into the Libertarian Ranch," he bellowed. Just as Hotch walked up. "The only thing you're in a position to demand is a lawyer." "Who the hell are you?" "I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy that is going to tell the Attorney General of the United States to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

"You can't talk to me like that." Hotch stepped forward and got face to face with him. "I just did. Now get off my crime scene."

Rossi stopped Hotch before he did something he regretted "Hotch lets get inside and work this out" he said calmly, as Morgan and JJ headed to the command post. Hotch explained that they would be leading this had been put in charge of things and was able to choose the negotiator "Wouldn't have it any other way. We have managed to put up listening devices and we have everything set up waiting for you"

"I taught most of those guys." Rossi said. "You want a recommendation?" Hotch shook his head. "I'm choosing you." Rossi frowned. "But I'm too personally involved. And so is the agent in charge." Rossi pointed out.

"Yes but we are going to have to profile Prentiss and Reid, we know they will profiling them inside and also the fact that they know we will be called in, it is the best chance we have of getting them out, we need to know their moves and anyone else wont" Hotch said calmly. "You think JJ is going to be able to keep her head clear?" Hotch sighed "I hope so, if she cant I will pull her off the case, but they have never let their relationship get in the way of the job" Hotch said as they made their way inside "I hope your right"

The team spent the next hour trying to come up with as much information as possible "You know we could really use Prentiss and Reid's" Morgan whispered to himself. "How does she manage to always get her self in the middle of these things" Morgan said as Rossi chuckled "Do you need me to answer that?" Morgan shook her head.

"We need to get ears in there" Hotch said as Rossi set himself up infromt of the phones "Like he is going to allow us to walk in there" Rossi raised his eyebrow slightly. "Morgan see if Garcia can get us more information on this Cyrus guy"

Morgan made his way outside "Garcia speaking" her voice lacking any amusement "Babygirl any chance you can pull any more information on this guy and the ranch" he said softly "You know I will try, just get them out of there safe Morgan, Prentiss has been through too much" Morgan sighed "I know but she will be fine and so will Reid" he tried to force the smile "Look after JJ" Morgan laughed "You mean before or after she kills someone" he joked slightly "I would be grateful if it was before"

Once Rossi gets set up, he sighs before picking up the phone hoping Cyrus at least talk to him so they can end this quickly. "This is Agent Rossi with the FBI, Who am I speaking too?" he keeps his voice firm and as calm as he can "This is Cyrus we didn't start this."

Rossi rolls his eyes slightly as Hotch stood behind him "I know you didn't you was protecting yourself, can you tell me is everyone safe?" he said trying to build some trust between them. The line stayed quite for a moment "Can you atleast tell me if the child services people are safe" he asked "One of them has been shot and it wasn't us it was them" he said, Rossi closed his eyes prying that his two friends were safe,

"Let's stop this before things get worse," Rossi says. "Please, Benjamin, send out your wounded. I promise they will be well taken care of." Cyrus asks for supplies, saying the group can 'tend to our own.' Rossi agrees, saying he will deliver the medical relief himself.

* * *

A few hours later, Rossi drives up to the front doors of the ranch. Listening devices have been hidden in the supplies and agents line the grounds with large microphones. Rossi is let inside and introduces himself to Cyrus. He shares a furtive glance with Prentiss and Spencer, careful not to reveal their true identities.

"I had hoped you'd let me take the children," Rossi tells Cyrus. "They're our protection," Cyrus counters. "I remember Waco. We all do. They stay for now."

Once Rossi is gone, Cyrus begins pouring cups of wine - even for the smallest children. Emily and Reid, watch Jessie's body language in reaction to Cyrus. "She literally worships him," Spencer said. "There's no way she made that 911 call." Jessie's mother, meanwhile, immediately steps between the two.

* * *

Rossi returns to team headquarters outside the ranch. "He's too calm," Rossi says as he makes his way back inside. "It's like he was waiting for this happen and now that it has he feels vindicated." The team, meanwhile, gets a feed from the listening devices. "We will be with Him soon," Cyrus says. "We have drank the poison together."

Rossi and Hotchner listen in horror. Inside, Emily wants to act, but Reid kept her stilled. He claims that Cyrus is bluffing. Indeed, **'the prophet' **just wanted to see the reaction of the people in his congregation. Anyone not crying or panicking is being put on a loyalty list. In short, it was a test of faith.

Hotch, who was about to send in the troops, exhales deeply. Crisis narrowly averted. JJ. enters "Leo Kane has just arrived."

Morgan questions the former Liberty Ranch leader. Kane explains that he kicked Cyrus out of the compound years ago for "messing" with younger girls. Cyrus returned sometime later claiming he had found God and reformed.

"How does a kid like that get rid of you?" Derek asks.

"One day he came to me and said God told him that I should leave the ranch," Kane explains. "I said 'If God felt that way, God can tell me himself.' He put a gun to my head and said, 'He just did.'"

Derek asks Cane to draw a map of the compound he commanded for 20 years. The angry inmate is only too happy to help.

Back outside, the team gets frightening news someone has leaked news of an undercover FBI officer to the press.

* * *

Inside, Cyrus listens to the report before challenging Emily and Reid. "Which one of you is it?" he asks. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?" He points a loaded gun at both. Emily, fearing for her partner's life, claims to be the lone agent.

"Which one of you is it?" Cyrus blurted out, seconds after entering the room. Reid passed him a confused look, as did I, but our minds flew into over drive as he brought out his gun.

"Which one of you is the FBI agent?" He began to repeat and I forced myself to lose the look of shock and realisation off of my face.

"Why do you think one of us is an FBI agent?" I could tell Reid was far from panicked. He was now thinking of a way out of this, and both of us knew, there was not one, not with Cyrus. As the only response to his question, Cyrus sent Reid a 'do not play dumb with me' look and clicked his gun into play to support the look.

"God will forgive me for what I must do." He took a step forward, turning the tip of the gun in the direction of Reid, straight on the path of his head. I knew at that very minute that Reid was dead if I did not intervene.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I saw Reid's nervous look, which was hidden so well that only a fellow profiler could notice it. I desperately wanted to be anyone else but me right at this moment.

"One of you does. Who is it?" He never once took his eyes, off the gun or off Reid, and it was in that moment that I realised. Reid was already as good as dead to him. He had no hesitation in killing him, but that meant he believed I was innocent.

"Me." I paused allowing Reid's protective glare to fall on me. "It's me." I repeated, and now Cyrus' eyes came on me. Before I knew it, the gun was unclicked and he had a fistful of my hair in his hand. I was now in a world of pain. Each single hair seemingly being torn from my scalp, so I cried out. I could not help it. It just happened. God knows what Reid did then; I was too busy trying not to cry out for another time, to notice.

"Get up!" He harshly tugged me so I was in a standing position, barely, as the ache in my stomach consumed me and almost crippled me over, but before I could grab my stomach to cushion the pain, I had a fist connected to my face, accompanying the previous slap. The force of the punch sent me hurdling over into the mirror on the wall, shards of glass meeting my chest, one to my lower neck and the rest to my arms and my face. Once again, he had his hands back against my hair, pushing my face further into the broken pieces.

"Proverbs 20:30 tells us, 'Blows the wounds cleanse away evil.'" I remembered that the team could hear me. They could hear every word, cry of pain and hit he passed. I knew they would consider coming in.

"I can take it." I managed to cry out after he spun me 'round and threw me against the floor.

"You can take it?" Cyrus rhetorically asked with confidence, whilst throwing another slap my way. "I can take it." I repeated one last time, hoping the team had finally heard me. "Pride comes before the fall." Cyrus mocked

* * *

"She's talking to us!" says Hotch, listening via headphones. "She's telling us not to come in."

"Why is it that she is always smack in the middle of these situations? Ugh!" shouted a very frustrated JJ. "Can't she just sit behind a desk for one day and not end up being held hostage, beaten or something else?" JJ said as she ran her hand across her worried face trying to compose herself "Remind me to kill her after" she glared at Morgan who had the same worried look as the rest of the team


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Hotch threw his head phones down walking away slightly before he gives into temptation and punches something or someone. He wanted to rush into the compound and get Prentiss out of there. He wanted to make sure that Reid was also alright. He kept beating himself up mentally because he should never have sent Emily and Reid.

JJ paced in the back ground as she muttered under her breath **'first I'm going to kick your ass then I am going to make you damned well talk to me' **JJ muttered as the silent tears fell. Matt looked at her for a moment before looking at the two men "She seems more than pissed" he commented as Hotch turned slightly to look at JJ "You have no idea" he said with a slight smirk.

"JJ?" Morgan dared to mutter "What!" he held his hand up slightly "Can you calm down just slightly please?" "No I cannot and will not calm down did you not just hear that, I am going to kill her then put a fucking bullet through his head" Morgan backed away slowly as he heard Rossi mutter "You just told her to calm down are you totally mad?" Morgan shook his head as he looked at a very confused Matt

"I guess she is the one you don't mess with" Morgan raised his eyebrow slightly as he smirked "The wife is the worse" Matt looked at him confused "Wife?" Hotch ducked as he heard the familiar growl behind him "Yes wife, do you have a problem with that?" she snapped.

Matt frowned slightly "No Ma'am" as he whispered softly "Glad her wife isn't here then" Rossi couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the blazing blonde "She is here Matt, you just haven't met her yet"

Hotch sighed slightly knowing he best calm her down and get her mind on something else other than snapping at everyone "JJ would you mind talking to the reporters, we don't need them saying anything else that will set this guy off" JJ glared at him "Fine and if she gets killed remind me to kill her again" JJ ranted before she left the command post.

Matt looked at them both "Who pissed her off?" he ask "Her wife or I should say Emily did" Hotch said as he shook his head "Oh they, I thought" "Yes they are and not anymore" Rossi answered before Hotch had chance.

The hurried noises outside pulled their attention slightly Morgan walked towards the door seeing a few of the other officers getting into the cars "What's going on?" Morgan asked as he looked down towards the Ranch.

"Hotch, he's let some of them out" Morgan said calmly before heading towards one of the cars, as they pulled up near the front of the Ranch Morgan looked on in confusion walking down the steps was Reid his face full of worry as he turned to look back at the now closed doors.

Morgan jumped out of the car running towards Reid "Where's Emily?" he asked once he got close to him. Reid shook his head "I don't know I saw her before but they took her away" Reid said deflated "How was she?" Morgan asked as they headed towards the car "she says she's fine, but" Reid looked back at the "But what kid?" Morgan pushed slightly "looks like she took a bad beating" he mumbled in a sad voice.

* * *

Inside the compound Emily was laying on a bed. Several hours has passed since Cyrus beat her. She knew that he was planning a final act and that Reid was going to give a clue to the team to let them know. She lifted her foot so her heal managed to lift the blind slightly, in a hope her voice could be picked up she began to speak.

"If any of you can hear me I know that you guys are going to be coming in. I just need to know what time so that I can get the Women and the Children to the basement. I need a sign." Emily said.

After hearing what she said Morgan went and gave her the sign she needed. After figuring it out she told the woman who was tending to her. And together they got the women and children downstairs and into the basement.

"Emily!" Morgan shouted. "I'm alright. I'm alright. Cyrus is in the chapel" Emily said as Rossi wrapped his arm around her waist. "We need to get you out of here." Rossi said. Emily let Rossi lead her out while Morgan went after Cyrus and the young girl. As soon as Rossi gets Emily, Women and the Children out the compound exploded.

Emily stumbles at the sound of the explosion as she tried to spin around and Rossi just catches her arm to stop her falling. Emily started to walk numbly up the stairs "Morgan!" she said in more of a whisper as she saw him emerge through the smoke, Morgan rested his hand on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

As they all walk over to the cars Emily looks at Hotch "Where's JJ?" Emily asked the worry showing in her voice "calling for an ambulance for you" Hotch said calmly before Morgan cut in "She wants to kick your ass Em" he looked at her as she shrugged slightly.

* * *

Morgan looked at Hotch for a moment before deciding to leave it for now they needed to get Emily and Reid checked out before the questions came and the other questions got asked, Emily sighed as they reached the top where the ambulance was waiting for them both, "Jen?" Emily whispered as JJ looked at her with sad eyes.

JJ rested her hand gently on Emily's other cheek as she spoke "I could so kill you right now Mrs Prentiss, but first" JJ said as she moved in closer the fear and anger sliding for as second as their lips met for a soft kiss "I think you get a kick out of scaring me half to death" JJ whispered as she sat next to her in the back of the ambulance, Emily smiled slightly "How many heads did you bite off?" she half joked

JJ shook her head slightly "A few, but I am quite sure they will get over it "she paused slightly "You're so far away from me Emily it is like I had and have already lost you" JJ admitted just as they pulled up outside the hospital.

Emily looked at her for a moment before she got took off into an exam room leaving JJ to fill out the paper work, Emily never answered her, she just didn't know how to explain anything because she had no clue what was making her feel like she was and what was making her pull herself back behind her famous walls, she stared blankly at the door as it opened.

* * *

Her eyes became downcast as she saw Morgan walk in "Where's Jen?" Morgan didn't answer her until he got next to the bed sitting himself next to her "Filling in your paperwork and trying to keep her temper under control" he said with a hint of sarcasm attached "Okay, how is Reid?" She tried again "He is fine, they are letting you go shortly" Morgan smiled as he moved off the bed before looking back at her "I've said this before Em, if you push her too far away, how is she meant to catch you when you need her?" with that he let himself out closing the door behind him.

"Is Emily okay?" JJ asked as Morgan sat next to her "She seems okay" JJ sighed "Let me go and get the stubborn women then we can finally get home" JJ said as she started to rise "Jayj? Are you okay" JJ smiled softly "I am and we will be don't worry" the air of confidents she had made Morgan trust her statement more.

JJ just prayed they would be alright as she slowly opened the door looking straight at her stubborn wife "Ready to go home?" JJ asked, Emily just nodded as she stood, JJ walked over to her, but before JJ could say anything Emily's arms were around her tight as though she was holding on, grounding herself "I love you Jennifer" she whispered into her ear, JJ nodded against Emily "I know" she whispered back not fully trusting her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An hour later they were all on the plane, Emily had walked over to the small kitchen area to get a coffee as she headed back she looked at Reid she took the seat across from him, he looked at her slightly before averting his eyes back to the book, Emily placed a finger on top of the book lowering it down so she had his attention.

"Reid I want you to listen to me" she said softly as Reid looked at her with sad eyes "This wasn't your fault, I don't want you blaming yourself" Emily stated before she spoke again "Reid, this wasn't your fault" she said softly as he finally met her eyes and nodded slightly before a small smile engrossed his face.

Emily rested her hand on his for a moment before looking past him, seeing JJ staring out the window. She began to walk over to her sitting across from her "Jen" Emily said softly "Not here" was all JJ could manage to say; keeping her face away from Emily's, as silent tears fell.

The flight home seemed to take forever as her mood became blacker and distant she looked at her wife, the woman she loved, the one who held the key to her heart and soul, but inside she was numb. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes but regretted it within an instance; instead of trying again, she stared out of the window waiting to land back on their home ground.

Emily mulled things over in her mind again **'was this home? Was it safe?'** she thought to herself, just when had she begun to feel like this again! Why was she feeling like this again? The answers she wanted would not come, the walls slowly building back around her mind, her heart.

The thought of going home made her feel sick, the fear of what waited at home had her heart racing, the sweat was forming across her forehead as she closed her eyes slightly, but everything she tried wouldn't bring her any comfort, nightmares plagued her mind in her sleep and they had begun to plagued her while she was awake, there was no running from it. No hiding, no one to talk to her mind was playing tricks on her again.

She had not slept in two weeks not properly anyway, she had gone to bed laid their next to the person she loved but within an hour of being there watching JJ sleep she was up and in her office locked away from them all. However, here on the jet she could not hide, she could not run.

At some point during this, she had drifted off into a restless sleep, her body too tired and sore to fight anymore, the play of emotions flew over her face even in her sleep, as she let out a slight groan.

The noise disturbed JJ from her sleep as she looked across at her wife, she study her face, Emily was asleep but as JJ watched the play of emotions on Emily's face she knew it wasn't a peaceful sleep, Emily fingers were digging into her arms as the pain ebbed across her face, JJ watched for a few more moments before she saw something she wish she never had to see or hear again.

The tears fell from her sleeping form as her body shook **'don't please' **Emily mumbled in her sleep, JJ moved seats sitting herself next to Emily "Em, baby wake up" JJ whispered hoping that she could stir her before the rest of the team noticed something was wrong.

Her voice broke out again slightly louder **'take me'** Emily called out "Em, wake up sweetheart please" JJ half begged as Emily's body shook more.

Emily was too deeply asleep to hear the blondes plea as the nightmare engulfed her mind and soul, the fear and pain showed all over her body and face as she began to scream in mind **'leave her alone' **she called out, but all she heard were laughing and sniggers as she begged.

JJ shook her again "Baby wake up please" she said it slightly louder this time **'I'll do anything'** Emily called out, but again all she heard was laughter and sneers surrounding her.

The noise coming from Emily and the soft pleas had caused the team to look at them Hotch grew more and more concerned as he saw Emily shake uncontrollably, but yet no one dared to go near.

"**NOOOOO"** Emily screamed as she felt a warm strong hand grip her arm her all she could see was them all she could hear was them, JJ knew she need to move and move fast as Emily's fist flew towards her, JJ closed her eyes as she looked back at her wife as she cringed inside when a voice she knew spoke "JJ what the hell" Morgan gasped as he walked straight over, JJ looked at him before back at Emily "Don't" was all JJ said before she drew her attention back to a very scared Emily

"She nearly, she went to" Morgan stuttered out, but was greeted with fiery blue eyes "Leave her alone Morgan" JJ said in a stern voice causing him to back off slightly, Emily had woken slightly still in the mist of the flash back and nightmare. She looked blankly at her wife, she heard the voices she just could not tell who they were and that sent panic and fear coursing through her body.

Emily hand reached out gripping JJ wrist tightly, JJ stumbled slightly as Emily pulled her with force, and Morgan went to help JJ but stopped dead when he heard Emily shout **"LEAVE HER ALONE" **Emily screamed as she wrapped her arms protectively around JJ.

Rossi gripped hold of Morgan's arm pulling him back slightly a warning tone in his voice "Morgan back away slowly" his voice stayed calm as he stepped back slightly, Emily shook as she held on to JJ tight "I won't let them hurt you" Emily said her voice laden with fear and panic, JJ nodded into her knowing it was best not to fight her wife, she had been her before, but the team.

She took a deep breath as she spoke turning her head so she could look at Emily "Baby I'm okay I promise," she said softly as she looked into blank dark eyes, her heart sank slightly "Emily look at me sweetheart, it's just me we are safe" JJ said in a calm voice.

The rest of the team had moved towards the back of the jet, listening to JJ speak to Emily, their hearts broke for them both. "Hotch" Morgan whispered, he nodded but kept his eyes on the two women in front of them "What the hell just happened" Morgan whispered his attention was pulled by Rossi "Nightmare and I am guessing flashback, just don't move" Rossi half warned as they heard JJ speak again.

"Come back to me baby, your safe I promise" JJ said softly as she brought her free hand up to Emily's cheek "I've got you Em, it's just you and me sweetheart I promise" she ran her fingers gently along her jawline as she spoke, the grip slightly loosening on her waist as she carried on speaking. "Em you need to wake up sweetie, I need you to wake up" JJ stared into dark black eyes as she watched the familiar lights come back on inside her wife.

Emily looked into blue eyes unsure if to trust the voice that she thought she knew, she felt the familiar touch on her skin as her body started to relax slightly, the tears pricked at her eyes as the dark mist that had fallen over her began to lift slightly.

"Emily" JJ whispered softly as she kept her eyes locked with Emily's, praying the team would stay still long enough for her to get Emily to come fully out of the nightmare her mind had dragged her into. "Jen?" she said in a hushed voice the mist lifting more and more as she stared into the blue orbs in front of her "Shh, I've got you darling I promise" JJ said softly.

The tears that had been building inside began to fall as her tight gripped slacken off more allowing JJ to turn fully, she wrapped her arms around her tightly, one hand running through her hair "It's okay baby, it's okay" JJ whispered, Emily nodded against her taking strength and reassurance from her wife.

"You back with me sweetie" JJ whispered, though everyone heard the question, Emily nodded again as she spoke "I love you Jennifer" the words so soft JJ couldn't help but smile "I love you too Emily" JJ said as she turned her head slightly to look at the men behind them, she nodded slightly but never let go of Emily who was now wrapped in tight to JJ.

Emily mumbled into JJ "Sorry" "Shh, it's okay" JJ said softly, Morgan spoke softly as he didn't want to spook Emily "JJ?" She smiled at him though she still kept Emily hidden against her body "She's fine Derek" he nodded "And you?" he gave her a pointed look, JJ rolled her eyes slightly before she replied "I am fine as well" JJ said with a slight force behind it, an unspoken warning for them all to leave it alone.

JJ blew out a sigh of relief once the jet had landed she kept a tight hold of Emily as she spoke softly "Just wait here sweetie I will be back in a moment" Emily nodded against her as she felt JJ begin to pull away, JJ walked over to were Hotch was "I'd like to take her straight home please Hotch" JJ asked, Hotch turned and look at her for a moment keeping his voice low "What the hell happened" Hotch asked before he answered her first question.

JJ's voice was sarcastic as she spoke "Let's see, basement, taken hostage, beaten" JJ let the words fly above his head as she glared at him slightly "Be in for 9am tomorrow" Hotch said, JJ held back slightly as the rest of the team got off the jet, before she moved to Emily "Let's get home Em" JJ smiled warmly.

* * *

Once they had arrived home Emily had withdrawn into herself again, JJ greeted the twins Sarah and Karen "Can you watch them tonight for us please Emily has been through a lot these past few days" JJ said softly to which she got a swift nod and smile in return "I saw the news, you both okay?" JJ smiled at her "Yes we are"

JJ left Emily in the kitchen as she took their bags upstairs, she wandered into the bathroom flipping the taps on to run a bath in the hope it would relax Emily. Emily sat staring into nothing as the soft voice made her flinch slightly.

"Dejar de esconderse de ella hable con ella, por favor, Emily" Karen said softly "Si" Emily replied sadly,

"Jennifer le ama y a su familia y su amor que" Karen said softly before taking the twins and Sarah into her home for the night.

* * *

**Translations from Babylon so forgive me if they are incorrect**

**Stop hiding from her talk to her, please Emily**

**Yes**

**Jennifer loves you and your family let her love you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

JJ walked back into the kitchen taking in the form that was in front of her as she spoke softly "Em, I've ran the bath for you" she took hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards her "Come on" JJ smiled softly as Emily began to follow.

Emily followed never breaking the contact she had with JJ for a moment as they made their way upstairs, JJ turned slightly as she looked Emily up and down "May I?" JJ asked as she ran her fingers down her blouse softly, Emily nodded her permission.

'**When did it become so hard for me to talk to her?'** Emily thought to herself as she felt familiar fingers against her skin the slight cold air making her body flinch slightly, to which JJ just raised her eyebrow "cold" Emily whispered JJ couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Let's get you in the bath and warmed up then" JJ said softly "Join me?" Emily asked softly "Of course" JJ smiled as she began to remove her clothes but Emily stilled her hands "Let me please" Emily asked shyly to which JJ just nodded allowing Emily to undress her before they both headed into the bathroom.

JJ went to step in the bath tub but was stopped by Emily's hand "Let me hold you, please" Emily asked softly JJ nodded allowing Emily to get in first before settling herself in-between Emily's legs, Emily hands wrapped around her as she began to draw patterns on her stomach, "I'm sorry Jen" Emily whispered into her ear to which JJ nodded just allowing her wife to talk.

* * *

*****Two Weeks Earlier*****

"Mom are you home?" Sarah called as she walked in the front door "in the kitchen Sarah" Sarah walked down the hall and straight into the kitchen "Where's Ma?" Emily smiled "On a case, why did you want her?" Emily asked as she began to pull her phone out. "No," Sarah smiled "Mom someone dropped this off for you at Grandma's" Sarah said as she handed Emily the envelope.

"Strange, but thanks" Emily looked at it for a moment before placing it on the breakfast bar Sarah shrugged slightly "I think it was hand delivered" Emily nodded as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her daughter before wrapping her fingers around her own cup "So you go back next week mom?" Emily smiled slightly "Yes, and if I am honest I can't wait" Sarah rolled her eyes slightly "You never could stay at home for too long" she said with a smirk,

After finishing their drinks and making small talk about their days Sarah smiled as she looked at her watch "I am going to have to go Mom, I am meeting Karen for a late lunch" Emily smiled softly "Okay have fun" Emily said softly "We will mom" Sarah smiled as she got up kissing Emily on the cheek.

With that, Emily was left alone, she looked at the envelope, which Sarah had given her, she had no clue, who it could be off and since the envelope itself wasn't hand written she had no other choice than to open it.

'**Dear Emily,**

**I was hoping since 16 years had passed we would be beyond this but yet again, I stand corrected! You are as stubborn as your Mother is! I thought you might have been able by now to allow the past to stay there but I see you still hold the same grudge… **

**Firstly, though I would like to thank you for allowing me to get to know Sarah, though I do know you knew nothing about it until lately. Nice to see she has not fully turned out like you maybe more like her father. Does she know about him yet or did you not care enough to allow her to get to know him?**

**I see you sent Sarah to do your dirty work yet again. I thought you were brought up with a backbone. Maybe the breeding was totally wrong.**

**Since I was unable to come to your wedding, I would like to start with saying a belated congratulation… However, I do believe it to be a sham and since I know, she could not have gotten you pregnant, which I believe that you are again! Tell me something Emily, where did you learn to open your legs so easily because it was not from your mother that is for sure!**

**I also heard you have not named the father of the children, which you have had. Why I am not surprised you do not know his name. Maybe you just like the idea of raising bastards as children… though hopefully they will be able to grow up like the un-name father because you yet again are a disappointment. You always have been and always will be.**

**Let me remind you of why you are this. Before you had even turned 10 you was defiant in everything, the nanny's could not keep up with you. I had one checked into rehab after she had only been there a month and I wonder why I referred to you as the demon child!**

**At 15, you came home pregnant and yes, your mother and me knew about the abortion. You could not keep your legs closed back then. I knew his parents were right when they told me you are poison. You are the worst mistake ever**

**Even though I know her now over these past six months. I will always stand by what I said she should have been drowned at birth. However, maybe you should have been as well. **

**It isn't nice having a whore as a daughter... but you did not care did you? Lucky for Sarah she was not around you that much because God knows how she would have turned out. If you had been left to bring her up alone.**

**It begs the point but does your so-called wife realise what a sad pathetic excuse of a person you are, how weak you are? But since she married you I guess she either felt sorry for you or just saw the dollar signs, because let's face it no one has ever loved you. That is your fault alone Emily.**

**I guess we did not drill the bible into you enough or maybe we should have got you fixed. Tell me does your mother allow anyone to know your married and to a women? Now that would be a sight to see. I guess she like me is very disappointed in you because you failed yourself and us. **

**Three children and not a father insight I feel sorry for them. Tell me how you plan on telling them about him. Was he a one-night stand? Alternatively, did you not even care enough to get his name?**

**Maybe you will allow the same to happen to them as you did to Sarah, how she trusts you again after that I will never know, maybe knowing you, you bribed her to keep it a secret **

**Sarah has made it somewhat clear you do not want me in your life so I am for my part speaking my mind, which is something you have always seemed to fail to do.**

**Try to keep your legs closed I do not want the Prentiss name tarnished any more than it has been over the last 30 or so years.**

**Richard'**

Emily did not make it to the sink or the toilet in time before throwing up her breakfast all over the floor, the tears burned her eyes as the bile rose again in her throat. She did not know what to think what to do, JJ was away on a case, Sarah was out with Karen for the day and Garcia was busy. She was alone.

Putting the letter back into the envelope it came in she finally made her way upstairs into her office where she placed it in the draw in her desk. All Emily could do to hold all the emotion and fears that were playing in her mind, was to shut down block it all away, she felt tainted disgusted with herself as the thoughts she had long battled spilled to the forefront of her mind

*****Back to the Present Day*****

* * *

JJ had stayed very still as she listened to Emily tell her part of what had gone on, what had made her want to hide away, but JJ being the person she was wanted to see the letter before she aired any comment, but for now she was the silent support that her wife had needed over two weeks ago.

JJ leaned into Emily more as she spoke softly as she felt Emily take in a shudder breath "I am not going anywhere sweetie, but I would like to see the letter please" Emily nodded keeping hold of her wife pulling her more flush against her body "I'm sorry" she whispered "It's okay, I just wish you would have told me instead of hiding sweetie" JJ kept her voice calm and soft, though she couldn't help the anger building inside her.

The water slowly began to cool "Come on Em, let's get out before we catch a chill" she placed a gentle kiss under her chin as she spoke "I love you Jen" Emily said as they got out of the bath, JJ studied her face for a moment, her voice taking a serious tone but still gentle.

"Emily I have never doubted that for a moment and you shouldn't doubt my love for you, no matter what anyone says, you have and will always have my heart and my soul, I love you more than any words can describe baby" JJ pulled Emily close against her as she pulled her into a soft loving kiss. Emily let a soft moan flow as they kissed softly.

JJ smiled as she pulled away, making their way back into the bedroom she pulled out some sleep wear for them both as she turned and looked at Emily, "Where is it?" JJ asked, Emily looked down slightly as she spoke "Second drawer down on my desk" JJ nodded "Okay, why don't you see about ordering something to eat, whatever you fancy and I will down in a moment" JJ said with a soft smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Emily had gone down stairs, JJ made her way into the office, she gasped as she saw the state it was in, she hadn't been in their for a while, but now papers were all over, it was a complete mess, but she wasn't going to tidy it up tonight. She walked around to the desk opening the drawer finding the envelope on top she picked it up placing it in her pocket.

She didn't want to read it while Emily was still awake as she didn't want to see her pull away any more than she had in the past few weeks, it could wait till she had taken her pain medication as they both knew they would knock her out which if JJ was honest it would be a blessing since she knew Emily hadn't slept much.

* * *

Making her way downstairs she heard Emily place the phone down back onto its cradle, "So what have you ordered for us" she asked as she walked into the sitting room "Pizza and some garlic bread" JJ laughed "Did you remember to order me a smaller garlic bread since we both know you have a whole on to yourself" JJ teased as she sat next to her.

Emily arm snaked around her waist as she pulled JJ to lean against her "Yes I did" her voice held more life in it than it had in the last few days she looked up and into the loving chocolate eyes she had fallen in love with such a long time ago, her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the darkness in them had lifted slightly.

Emily was slowly opening the doors back up which she had slammed down around her "What you thinking Jen?" Emily asked as JJ stared at her with a soft smile "That you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Emily raised her eyebrow slightly "I heard you say that to the twins the other day" Emily teased slightly "Well since they look like you I think my point is proven" JJ smirked as they exchanged playful banter between each other.

The ringing of their doorbell pulled them from their musing as JJ got up "Where's the money Em?" JJ asked as she made her way to the door "In the dining room" Emily smiled as she stood up heading into the kitchen to pull the plates out and juice, placing a beer on the table for JJ, she looked up seeing the slight scowl on her wife's face.

"Just because I can't doesn't mean you can't" Emily said with a slight smirk "Thank you, how is your head feeling" JJ asked as she placed the boxes down on the table "Like I had a run in with a wall and a concrete floor" Emily said sarcastically.

JJ shook her head "Well when you've eaten you can take those pain killers the doctor gave you and then get to bed" JJ said as she opened the boxes placing the pizza out for them both "You know they will knock me out" Emily half complained "Oh yes I know they will" JJ said jokingly "I will get some peace and you will get some sleep, so it's a very fair deal" JJ said as the laughter fell around the room.

* * *

Once JJ was sure Emily was in a deep sleep, JJ made her way back downstairs, sitting in the dining room she opened the envelope and started to read, she couldn't control the anger that built inside her, "How the hell can anyone say that" she mumbled as she pulled out her phone, pressing speed dial waiting for the other phone to be picked up.

Garcia's attention was pulled by the ringing of her cell she glanced at the caller id before answering "JJ for the love of god do not tell me we have a case" Garcia greeted her with before the sharp voice of a very anger JJ blasted through the phone "I want you to get me everything you can on Richard Prentiss, I want his address his phone number his fucking bank records everything and I want them fast" she scowled into the phone.

"Wow, kitten whatever has got you so pissed" Garcia said as she threw a glance at Morgan as she pulled her laptop out "I am going to kill him that is what, I am going to make him wish he had stayed the hell away from my wife and my children and then" JJ stopped to take a slight breath as she tried to keep the anger that was building under control

Garcia stared into the phone as JJ ranted at her, as she pulled the programs up to run a search for her though after the comments JJ had thrown at her made her hang back slightly "JJ tell me what has gone on, and kitten I am not going to help you commit murder" Garcia commented, causing Morgan to sit bolt upright "just get me the information Garcia, don't make me come round there for it myself."

Garcia looked in shock she had never heard JJ like this, Morgan had managed to catch most of what JJ had been saying "Jennifer Prentiss tell me what the hell has happened" Garcia fired back "It is not your concern Garcia it is between me and him" JJ warned her temper getting the better of her.

"JJ take a breath and calm down for me" Garcia asked trying to calm her down slightly "Don't you dare tell me to calm down not after what he has done" JJ fired back "if you want my help you will tell me young lady" Garcia scowled as she looked at Morgan for some help.

"Fine Penelope I will do it myself if you won't help me" JJ fired back her temper was out of control as her blood boiled, she wanted to kill him she wanted to make pay and suffer, "I didn't say I wouldn't help you, I am asking you what the hell has gone on, and where is Emily?" Garcia asked.

"She is asleep and she is staying a sleep until I have sorted this once and for all" Garcia sighed slightly as she watched Morgan throw some clothes on and pass her some as she spoke "Can I ring you back when I have it JJ, my laptop isn't as fast as the 'babies' at work" she said softly, JJ's tone was still firm and off handed as she replied "Fine"

* * *

Garcia looked at the phone which JJ had cut off as she looked at Morgan "She's after blood Derek" Garcia's voice wavered slightly as she pulled her cloths on "I got that baby girl, come on we are going round there, you have your key, because I doubt she will open the door to us" Morgan said calmly as he clicked his gun onto his belt.

Garcia looked pointedly at him and at the gun "Yes I have, but do you really think it is a good idea to bring that" Morgan let out a slight laugh "There are two of these in that house" he pointed out as she jotted down the information that had come up on her screen "You think it is safe I give her this?" she asked as she placed the paper into her purse "If you don't, she will find another way of getting it, at least with us there we can stop her from doing something stupid" he pointed out as they headed towards the car.

JJ paced the dining room as she waited for the phone to ring. "Damn it Garcia hurry up and ring me back" she shouted into the phone, as she continued to pace "How long does it take you to get a bloody address" JJ carried on talking to herself as she waited for Garcia to phone her back, her temper was growing more and more, no body upset her family and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow anyone to upset her wife and that included any member of her family.

Morgan pulled up outside JJ's taking a breath before getting out he looked at Garcia "Baby girl, have you ever seen JJ's temper in full swing?" he asked before they got out "Not really but I have seen Emily, she can't be worse than that can she?" Garcia asked, as she looked at the house slightly worried.

Morgan sighed slightly before he answer "Try 50% worse than Emily's and your only just going to be close" he mumbled as he got out, Morgan took the key off Garcia unlocking the front door, the light under the dining room door gave them both an idea where she was.

* * *

JJ heard the door go as she called through "Sarah?" her voice still laden in anger, Morgan gingerly opened the door and looked at her "What the hell are you doing here" she half scowled. "Well since you have threaten to kill someone, I thought it would be best if we came around before you go and do something stupid" Morgan replied keeping himself very calm as a worried Garcia popped her head around him. "Did you manage to get what I asked for Garcia?" JJ asked, "I did" Garcia answered softly, though she did not dare move past Morgan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Morgan looked at her for a moment, JJ's eyes were blood shocked red, though there were no signs that she had been crying he stepped forward slightly though he could sense the anger coming off her "JJ what an earth has happened" JJ closed her eyes slightly knowing that now they were here Morgan wouldn't let up "You really don't want to know Derek" he smiled slightly "I do because I do not like seeing my best friend so pissed off that you have scared the hell out of Garcia" he said softly.

"JJ where's Emily?" Garcia asked softly from behind Morgan "She is in bed and I want her to stay there, she hasn't slept in two weeks and with everything that has happened the past three days she is having trouble sleeping" JJ managed to say calmly "Now are you going to give me that address" she asked in a slightly firm voice as she tried to hold the anger in.

"She will, but I will be going with you, you are in no state to drive and Emily will kill me if you got locked up in a jail cell" Morgan warned "Fine, you can drive but you are sure as hell not coming inside with me" Morgan nodded knowing he wasn't going to be able to push anymore as the sound of the front door caught his attention "Sarah, I am in here" JJ called out ignoring the looks off her two friends.

"Hey Ma" Sarah pulled up short as she stepped into the room "Morgan, Garcia? What are you" JJ cut her off slightly "Sarah I need you to stay with your mom while me and Morgan go out" Sarah frowned slightly "Okay?" "She had a rough case, so I need you to keep an eye on her, medication is in the kitchen, if she wakes give it to her and please do not tell her I am not here" JJ said in a stern voice as she placed the letter into her pocket.

Sarah recognized the envelope on the table "Ma what's going on" she asked carefully "I will explain later but right now I need to do something okay" Sarah nodded as JJ headed towards the door with Morgan and Garcia in toe behind her, Morgan paused slightly "baby girl you stay here with Sarah" he said softly which in return caused her to nod "Garcia not a damn word to anyone about where we are going" JJ warned as she opened the front door.

"Right JJ, give me the address please" Morgan said as he got into the driver's side, she handed him the paper Garcia had given her so he could tap it into the satnav "It's going to take us about an hour to get there JJ" he said once the direction came up onto the screen "Okay" JJ replied as she pulled out the letter again.

"What is that JJ?" he asked noticing the paper she had with her "Morgan if I tell you, you never utter a word to Emily or anyone else for that matter" Morgan looked straight ahead as he carried on driving "I won't say a word" JJ sighed as she began to read the letter out loud as she got half way through Morgan slammed on the breaks, looking straight at JJ who had the same fiery look on her face again.

"I am coming in with you JJ" he said as she just carried on reading the letter "No you're not this is between me and him Morgan" "No one has a right to speak to anyone like that and you sure as hell don't say that to your own flesh and blood" Morgan said calmly though his anger was building as well.

After the hour long drive they pulled up outside the address, which was in a remote location "Morgan stay here, if you come with me I doubt I will get through the door" JJ said as she started to undo the door "Fine but JJ try not to kill him" Morgan said with a slight smirk on his face "I can't promise anything right now just stay here" she warned again as she got out the car, walking up the long path towards the front door, Morgan moved the car slightly turning the engine off so he wouldn't get too spooked.

JJ rang the doorbell before banging on the door, an older gentlemen answered the door, he was tired looking grey hair, in what only could be described as granddad type pj's "Can I help you Miss?" he asked as he scanned around the street outside "May I come in" JJ said in a slightly stern voice, causing him to close the door slightly to stop her "You might want to let me in Richard or I can do this outside and I will make sure everyone hears me" JJ warned.

"Ma'am I have no clue who you are but I suggest you leave before I call the police" JJ couldn't help the snigger that came out as she looked at him her eyes blazing "No your right you have no clue who I am, but yet you seem to know all about me, with what you have said to your daughter" she glared at him as he stumbled back slightly "I do not know what you are talking about"

JJ's voice raised slightly as she spoke "Oh, I think you do, since you seem to think she is a whore and in a sham marriage and that I am only after her money or because I feel sorry for her" she spat at him, he stepped back more opening the door "I think you best come in" JJ smirked slightly "What scared it will tarnish your reputation having someone shouting your family dirt outside?" JJ mocked as she walked into the hallway.

"I have no clue what you have been told, but I can assure you that you are mistaken" he said trying to lie, JJ pulled the letter back out of her pocket "Oh I don't think for one second I am wrong, what right do you have to say this to her, she hasn't had anything to do with you in over 15 years and really I don't blame her, but what type of sick perverted man tells his own flesh and blood they should have been drowned at birth" JJ fired at him "It has nothing to do with you young lady"

JJ couldn't help but laugh "That would be where you are wrong it has everything to do with me, because not only have you insulted my wife my children, you had the audacity to insult me without ever laying eyes on me so it has everything to do with me" Richard glared at her for a moment "She is ten times the person you will ever be, she is stronger than you could ever be, you couldn't even gather up enough balls to tell her this to her face, you had to further torcher her more by writing a pathetic letter showing her faults, which also begs the question that these are truly your faults not hers."

"This is between me and Emily no one else" Richard said again "Oh, you're right but it also has to do with me and Sarah and my children and to which you will never see any of them again" JJ threaten "You cannot stop me from seeing Sarah" he mocked slightly "Well when she sees this I doubt she will want anything to do with you" JJ glared.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with little miss" he said in a patronizing voice, JJ raised an eyebrow as her hand rested on her gun "Let me spell this out for you, YOU come near me or my family or even try and contact any of them I can and will make sure you don't and never did exist because no one would miss such a disgusting excuses for a human being"

Richard hadn't seen where JJ's hand was resting as he laughed at her "You and whose army" he dared to push, causing JJ to pull her gun out "Who says I need an army" his face paled as he looked at the gun in her hand he eyes falling back on her face again, JJ looked at him with a sly grin "And I never miss a target" JJ nearly laughed when she looked down seeing the pool of water that was gathering around his feet she just looked straight back into his eyes as she glared.

"So you won't contact or come near my family again and I also suggest you pack the hell up and get the fuck out of my city" she threatened him "You wouldn't" he said in shock, JJ pointed the gun straight between his eyes "Are you sure you want to test that little theory of yours?" she smirked slyly at him as he gulped loudly "I didn't think so, I will give you till the end of the month, if I come back and you are still here, believe me when I say no one would ever find your body am I understood."

The eerie calm that came from JJ voice made him panic slightly as he nodded, the colour complete drained from his face "I am so glad you see it my way" she smirked as she started to back out of the front door as she let another warning fly out "Don't be here when I come back or you would breath long enough to see Christmas"

JJ made her way back towards Morgan as all the anger had left her body by the time she got in "How did it go" JJ smirked not wanting to fully explain or say what she had told him "I think he got the message" she said with a slight wink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Garcia closed the door walking back into the kitchen where Sarah was "Do you want a coffee Garcia?" Sarah asked as she turned back around to switch the kettle on "Please" Garcia gave a soft smile as she sat down "Do you know what is going on Garcia?" Garcia shook her head slightly "No I don't" Garcia never could tell lies and right now even though she knew where JJ had gone, but she was glad that Sarah didn't know her that well.

Over the past hour then exchanged small talk, Sarah told her all about her trip to New York with Karen and how school was going, Sarah paused for a moment "Garcia, what happened on the last case?" Garcia closed her eyes slightly, "Your mom and Reid went undercover, their cover got blown, your mom said she was the only FBI agent in there and Reid had to pretend he wasn't, she took a bad beating and they were held for three days" Sarah looked at her "mom's okay isn't she?" Garcia smiled softly "As far as I know she is a little black and blue and sore but other than that she's okay" Sarah sighed "That will be why we all got shipped into Karen's" Sarah rolled her eyes slightly.

The longer JJ and Morgan were the more worried Garcia became, though the noise from upstairs pulled all of them from their own thoughts. "Jen?" Emily called out softly, her head was pounding, the pain from her ribs had woken her as she moved in the bed, Emily slowly got out of the bed once she had noticed JJ wasn't next to her as she carefully made her way along the landing "Jennifer?" Sarah heard her voice get closer as she called back "Mom, you okay?" Emily frowned slightly at the sound of her daughters voice, Garcia cringed it was one thing being able to lie to Sarah but Emily would be able to see straight through her.

"Sarah? I thought you were staying at Karen's tonight?" Emily said as she made her way down the stairs "I heard you got into a fight" Sarah smirked slightly until she saw her face "Bloody hell mom" she gasped, her eyes looked more like pandas eyes, deep black rings around them, and then fully seeing the blackness on the side of her cheek "You want some pain killers mom?" Sarah asked as she looked slightly in shook before turning to look at Garcia, "You didn't say she had panda eyes" Sarah glared slightly, Garcia chuckled "JJ took her straight home"

Emily frowned slightly as she heard Garcia's voice "Garcia what are you doing here and where is Jennifer?" Emily said as she came fully into the room, "She nipped out mom with Morgan" Sarah said with a slight shrug "what? Garcia?" Emily stared at her slightly "Where have they gone?" Garcia bit the inside of her lip as she tried to sound convincing "I don't know" Emily closed her eyes slightly "Garcia I will ask you again, where is Jennifer?" Garcia looked away before answering "She went out with Morgan, she shouldn't be too long."

Emily gave her the bullshit look before speaking "So as much as I love you Garcia, what are you doing here?" Emily closed her eyes slightly as Sarah cut in "You want your pain killers Mom and maybe a coffee?" Sarah asked hoping to pull her mom's attention, "Fine, but I know something is going on and one of you better start explaining"

* * *

JJ and Morgan pulled up into the driveway "You're not going to tell me are you?" Morgan asked before they got out, JJ laughed slightly "I don't think you really want to know Morgan" she said with a smirk as she got out the car, as they opened the front door trying not to make much noise as Morgan closed the door too "Sarah can I have a word please?" JJ called out softly as they walked down the hallway only to be greeted by Emily, JJ's smiled softly "Hey baby, you okay?" JJ asked softly "Where have you both been and should I be worried?" Emily asked. Morgan ducked slightly as he made his way past not meeting Emily's gaze.

"Jennifer, where have you been?" Emily asked again as JJ walked up to her wrapping her arms around her as she whispered softly "Just making a problem go away" she kissed her cheek before looking straight into her eyes "What problem?" JJ winked as the smile hit her eyes "There is no problem anymore baby, I promise" Emily frowned slightly "Then why are Morgan and Garcia here not to mention Sarah?" Emily asked with some concern

"Sarah is here because I asked her to come back, didn't want you to wake up and be alone" Emily raised her eyebrow slightly "And Morgan brought Garcia around because she was worried about you" JJ smiled softly hoping that Emily wouldn't ask any more questions "So where did you to go?" Emily asked again JJ shook her head "Sweetheart stop worrying, please" JJ said as she cupped her cheek "I asked him to come out with me for a while, while I sorted something out, you don't need to know anymore" JJ didn't give Emily a chance to ask anymore as she took hold of her hand leading her back into the sitting room.

"Mom I got your pain killers here" Sarah said softly as she came back out of the kitchen "Everything okay?" Sarah asked as she spotted JJ and Morgan "Everything is fine Sarah, Em let's get you back to bed since those pain killers knock you out" JJ said with a slight smirk as she took the tablets and water off Sarah, Emily nodded and said goodnight to them all knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of JJ.

Emily got back into bed as JJ sat down beside her running her fingers through her hair "You are so sexy, but I like the not black and blue look even better" JJ joked slightly as she lowered her head pulling Emily into a soft loving kiss "You get some rest baby, I will be up soon" JJ said softly as Emily just looked at her for a moment "You might as well tell them all to stay its late Jen and we all have to be in work for nine" Emily said as she closed her eyes "I will darling you just rest" JJ waited a few moments until she knew Emily was asleep before making her way back downstairs.

* * *

JJ walked into the kitchen making herself a coffee before heading back into the sitting room "Emily said you might as well stay since we have to be in for nine in the morning" they both nodded as Garcia spoke softly "JJ are you going to tell us what the hell is going on?" she asked as JJ looked at Sarah "I will but first I need to talk to Sarah" Sarah frowned slightly "Ma what on earth has happened?" Sarah asked, JJ took hold of Sarah's hand "Just come with me sweetie" she said softly as she lead Sarah into the dining room.

"Ma?" Sarah said softly as JJ closed the door, JJ took a breath before looking at Sarah "Sit down Sarah and I will explain" Sarah nodded as she sat, JJ taking the seat next to her taking hold of Sarah's hand she smiled lovingly at her "Now I am going to show you something and I don't want you to get upset or fly off the handle, and I would prefer you didn't tell your mom" JJ said softly.

"Is this something I need to promise?" Sarah said with a slight smirk "The only part I want you to promise is you won't tell your Mom" JJ said with a pointed look "Okay, I promise" Sarah half smiled as JJ pulled out the letter from her pocket handing it to Sarah "What's this Ma?" JJ placed it in front of her "Just read it Sarah" JJ said softly as she kept hold of one of her hands.

Sarah sat in shock as she read the letter, tears started rolling down her face as the anger built up inside her, JJ placed her hand softly on Sarah cheek wiping away the tears "How could" she stuttered out "I don't know sweetheart" JJ said calmly as Sarah continued reading the letter, Sarah's body shook in anger and hurt as the words spun around in her head, JJ rubbed her back gently "I thought… how could he…" Sarah said in-between the sobs that ripped from her throat "I wish I had the answers Sarah" JJ said softly as she tried to calm her down slightly "I feel sick" Sarah said weakly as she looked at JJ.

JJ nodded as she wrapped her arms around her pulling her close "Sweetheart I want you to understand one thing, your mom never wanted to get rid of you, she loves you so much, and I personally wouldn't swap you or your brother and sister for the world, you are my children so do not think for a moment you wasn't wanted because you have always been and always will be wanted darling" JJ whispered in her ear.

Sarah nodded, "I thought he loved me Ma, he's my granddad for god's sake" Sarah said in a slightly raised voice "I think in some sense he does" JJ kissed Sarah's head as she spoke "I can see why mom doesn't want anything to do with him" JJ chuckled "Sarah I know I can't control your life or what you do with it, but I would like to make a request" JJ said in a slightly firm voice "Go on?" Sarah pushed "I think I can speak for your mother when I say this, we'd rather you had nothing more to do with him" Sarah couldn't help but giggle at what JJ had said "Ma I never want to see him again, but" she paused pulling away from JJ slightly "I would like some answers" she admitted.

JJ ran her fingers through Sarah's hair tucking the loose strands behind her ears "I don't think he will give you any Sarah if I am honest, but like I have said I can't stop you, but I also would rather you didn't see him because I don't want you to hurt or upset" Sarah nodded before her eyes went slightly wide "Ma where exactly did you and Morgan go?" JJ laughed slightly "Let's just say I had to make sure someone leaves town" she said with a slight smirk "Ma you didn't" JJ didn't answer ask she spoke "Come on I could use a drink" JJ said softly as she got up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Two days had passed since JJ had turned up on Richard doorstep, and JJ was already marking the days off on her calendar at work, she couldn't help but laugh as she remembered what had happened when he saw the gun **'I can't believe he pissed himself' **she thought to herself as she chuckled. Hotch stood in the doorway watching her work as he softly spoke "JJ I hope you're not laughing at the crime scenes or I might have to get you to see our resident shrink" JJ looked at him with the smirk still across her face.

"No, just thinking about something, did you need me for something?" she asked knowing Hotch only came in when something had come up "I was just coming to see how everything is" he said as he looked out over the bullpen towards Emily "Everything is fine" she said with a smile Hotch nodded "JJ you know my door is always open to either of you be it on a work related matter or personal matter" he said softly "I know, but I can assure you both are fine" she replied as she looked back down at the case file.

* * *

Emily was working on the consults that were piled on her desk as she looked across to Morgan and Reid "Why do I feel like JJ always gives me more paper work than you guys?" she said with a slight smirk "Best she loves us more" Morgan joked, Emily laughed "You wish Morgan" she replied with a slight laugh.

Just as her personal phone began to ring, Emily let out a sigh as she looked at the caller id "Prentiss" she answered with a laugh "I am fully aware who you are since I rung you" Emily couldn't help but laugh more "When did you get back mother?" Emily smiled into the phone as both Reid and Morgan sniggered "Today and I need you and Jennifer to come to a function this weekend, that's if you're not away on a case?" Elizabeth asked. "I will have to let you know Mom and I will ask Jennifer" Emily said with a slight smile "I will see you both tonight, can you make sure my grandchildren are still up for me please" "Of course I will, your welcome to stay at our tonight if you like" Emily said as her mother agreed before hanging up.

"I guess I better let the Jen know that Mother is coming round tonight" Emily said with a slight sigh "Good luck" Morgan smirked. Emily laughed slightly as she got up making her way up to JJs office, she knocked on the door before popping her head in.

JJ smiled "Please tell me you have nearly finished some of them consults Em" JJ said softly as Emily walked in "Half way through them, though it would help if someone wouldn't give me so much paper work" she said jokingly, JJ laughed slightly "Okay so what do I owe the pleasure of this visit then, or have you just come to bitch about your paperwork" JJ joked as Emily closed the door too.

"No, it's a personal matter" Emily said with a slight wink "Go on, what's happened now?" JJ asked closing her eyes slightly "Why do you assume something has happened?" "Because I know my wife and I know our children" JJ said with a slight laugh.

"Mom is coming around tonight and she wants us to go to some function this weekend unless we have a case" Emily said softly "That sounds fine, hang on does this mean we need new clothes" JJ said as she closed her eyes slightly "Not sure guess we will find out later" Emily said before turning to head out the door.

* * *

Later that day as JJ drove them both home, she was thankful to be the one driving as she spoke knowing what Emily's reaction maybe "I think you need to tell your mother about the letter" JJ said firmly "Hell no she doesn't need to know" Emily fired back as she looked at her wife in shock "Emily give me one good reason why not."

Emily stared at her with her mouth open "It has nothing to do with her" Emily said in a slightly raised voice, causing JJ to take her attention of the road to look at Emily "Yes it does Emily, she is your mother and you're her daughter, I think I'd like to know if someone had said things like that to our children don't you?" Emily sighed softly "Yes I would want to know" in all honesty Emily knew JJ was right but Emily just didn't want to say anything in front of Sarah.

JJ pulled into the driveway, she turned to look at Emily "baby we will tell her together and we can give her the letter, okay" she spoke carefully as Emily opened her mouth "Not in front of Sarah, Sarah is upset enough right now and the last thing I want is for her to know is that her so-called grandfather never wanted her" Emily said sadly.

Both Sarah and JJ had kept the events and the conversations about the other night to themselves, but JJ knew she would have to tell Emily soon though she thought Emily already had an idea of what JJ had done. "Emily you can't protect her forever, she is a nearly a grown woman and she can make her own decision regarding this" JJ said as she gave Emily a pointedly look.

* * *

With that said they both walked into the house, only to be greeted with a very hyper active Sarah and Karen looking slightly harassed "What on earth is going on?" Emily asked as Sarah threw her arms around JJ tightly, causing JJ to look at her suspiciously "And do we even want to know" JJ said looking at Emily.

Karen looked at them "Sarah es más loco que cuando ella era joven" causing Emily to laugh as she spoke "Sí, pero también creo que tal vez algo peor" Karen smiled softly "Los niños están en la sala de juegos con su madre" Emily nodded slightly "Muchas gracias" JJ rolled her eyes slightly "I wish you would talk in English lady's" JJ said with a smirk just as Sarah piped up "Thing is Ma they forget that I understand every word they are saying" she said smugly.

* * *

Once Karen had left, they made their way into the back room, only to find Elizabeth on the floor with the children, Emily and JJ exchanged a looking smile "Hi mom" Emily said as they closed the door to keep the warmth in "Hello Emily, Jennifer" Elizabeth smiled at them both before turning her attention back to her grandchildren "They have grown so much since I've been away" Elizabeth said softly as she tickled Andrew. JJ looked at the time as she turned and looked at Sarah "Sarah can you order us all something to eat" Sarah smiled "Sure where from though?" JJ laughed as she looked at Emily "The restaurant, I am guessing Elizabeth hasn't eaten since landing" JJ said as she smiled at her mother-in-law "And it's a heck of a lot cheaper" Emily joked. Elizabeth looked at them both "Don't you mean it's better because it's free?" Emily couldn't help but laugh as Sarah commented "That is always a plus side to it Grandmother" as she left to order their food.

JJ bent down picking Jane up from the play mat "Momma's missed you" she said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Emily smiled at them as she sat down on the sofa, "How long have you been here mom?" Emily asked once she had got comfy "A few hours, I see the bruising is going down" Elizabeth commented as she looked at Emily "Yes it is, I take it Sarah told you what happened" "She did, but it would have been nice if one of you two had told me" Elizabeth pointed out "Sorry, we have had a lot go on the past few days" JJ said as she passed Jane to Emily.

Sarah walked back in holding two bottles of milk "Do you want these warming up mom?" Sarah asked as Andrew started to fuss "Please Sarah" "What has happened?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at them both "I promise I will tell you mom once these two are in bed" "Em, I will go and set the table for us while you and Elizabeth feed these two" JJ smiled as she got up placing a kiss on Emily cheek "Thanks Jen"

JJ walked into the kitchen to speak to Sarah "I have told your mom she has to tell you both about the letter" Sarah nodded as she waited for the bottles to warm "Ma is she okay, I mean I know she never" JJ smiled as she cut in "She will be fine, she is hurt and upset but she will be, that I promise you."

"Are you going to tell us what you did?" JJ laughed "I think I better had before your Grandmother does something" JJ said "I best get these to mom, do you need a hand?" JJ nodded "Only if you want to Sarah" JJ smiled as she made her way into the dining room.

* * *

Once the twins were asleep in bed they all sat around the table waiting for the food to arrive "Anyone want a glass of wine" JJ asked just as the doorbell rung "Please Jen" Emily said as she moved to get the door "Jennifer is Emily alright?" Elizabeth asked once Emily was out of ear shot "She will be, just let her explain please" JJ said, JJ had known that once Elizabeth had seen Emily, she would know there was something wrong aside from the bruising Emily had got, she had lost a bit of weight over the past few weeks, from not eating and hardly sleeping and no amount of bruising could hide that.

Emily walked back in holding the box that held their meal, as JJ and Emily dished the food out Emily passed Elizabeth the letter "Mom please don't fly off the handle when you read that" Emily said with a sad smile, Elizabeth took the letter off Emily placing in next to her as she took the plate off JJ "Let us eat first before I read this" she replied with a soft smile.

Emily had been quite through most of the meal with Sarah and JJ making small talk with Elizabeth, Emily filled the wine glass up as they all finished eating "I'll clear the plates Emily" JJ said as she placed her hand on Emily's shoulder, Emily sighed softly "thanks" in all honesty JJ just wanted to give the three of them some privacy as she knew fireworks would soon be flying around the room.

Emily kept her eyes down cast as her mother began to read the letter, Emily knew the look on her face as she looked at her daughter "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS" Elizabeth shouted as she throw the letter down, JJ walked carefully back into the dining room standing behind Emily with her hands on her shoulders for support "That evil callous excuses of a man" Elizabeth continued to rant "I am personal going to wipe him from the face of the earth" she threaten, causing JJ to laugh slightly.

"Have you read this Jennifer" Elizabeth glared dangerously at her "Oh yes I have read it and so has Sarah" JJ said earning a gasp from Emily "Sarah" Emily said softly "It's okay Mom, though I now know why you hate him so much" Emily shook her head slightly. Elizabeth pulled her phone out of her purse as JJ interrupted "What are you doing Elizabeth?" JJ asked looking at her "I am going to give this sorry excuse of an ex-husband of mine a piece of my mind and then some"

"Elizabeth, with all due respect, I wouldn't" JJ said very carefully "And why the hell not? that is my daughter my grandchildren and also I may point out he has brought you into his nasty little mind games" Elizabeth said in anger, JJ moved away from Emily as she closed the door to the dining room "I am fully aware of that Elizabeth but I can also assure you it has been dealt with, I for one will not allow anyone, be it a member of mine or Emily family to insult are berate my wife or my children" JJ said firmly as Emily then glared at her

"Jennifer, what exactly have you done?" Emily asked as she looked at a very smug looking JJ "I have told you before Emily no one and I mean no one upsets the people I love let alone my wife and children" Elizabeth looked at her in shock as Emily spoke "Please tell me you didn't kill him Jen" JJ laugh "No, well not yet anyway" JJ smirked as she looked at Sarah "So that's where you went the other night?" Sarah asked as she looked at her Mom.

"Yes and I will also stand by my actions but I can also assure each one of you I have dealt with the problem and I am also very sure he won't dare to contact any of us again" Elizabeth laughed "Jennifer not much frightens him" JJ smiled slyly at her mother-in-law "I got that impression as well until I pointed my gun between his eyes" all three of them gasped in shock "Jennifer!" Emily said in disbelief "What exactly have you done and don't say nothing this time" "Would you like to know it word for word or the short-handed version?" JJ asked with a slight laugh.

JJ for one couldn't believe it she had never seen the three of them so quite let alone in so much shock as she spoke as Emily spoke "Just what we really need to know please Jennifer" Emily said, Emily had known JJ had done something but she had been waiting for JJ to tell her, but she had no idea just how far her wife was willing to go, for her or their family.

"Well I have informed him to stay away from our family, then I told him to get out of our city within a month and then I may have told him, that if he was still here at the end of the month, he wouldn't be breathing come Christmas" JJ said carefully as Elizabeth burst out laughing "Christ Ma, I knew you had a mean streak but"

JJ shook her head slightly "There is only a few things that send me over the edge and that is people who abuse or kill children, those who hurt my family and if anyone try's to hurt our family, I will not tolerate it one little bit, you do what you need to do in order to protect the ones you love and if that involves making a grown man piss his pants, then I will do it" JJ said firmly as Emily still looked at her in disbelief.

Emily looked at her wife for a moment as she spoke softly "And people wonder why I say its my wife you have to watch not me" JJ couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Emily "No darling it's just people haven't seen my temper" Emily looked at Elizabeth "Her temper is worse than mine Mom" Emily admitted as Elizabeth tried to control the laughter "You are defiantly a Prentiss, Jennifer" JJ smiled at her before looking at Sarah "You okay sweetie" JJ asked calmly as Sarah just looked at her "Remind me never to cross you Ma" she said slightly in shock, JJ smiled "sweetie you could commit murder and I would still love you, though I would never recommend anyone doing that" JJ smirked

* * *

***As always translations are from Babylon***

**Sarah is more crazy than when she was younger**

**Yes but I also think she may be worse. **

**The children are in the play room with your Mother**

**Thank you**


End file.
